


The Heart of a Dragon

by cosmicink



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Protective Dande | Leon, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicink/pseuds/cosmicink
Summary: You were destined to be a great Dragon trainer. You came from a long line of them and were the sister of none other than the Indigo League Champion, Lance. After moving to the Galar Region, you began training at the Hammerlocke Gym to hone these skills and meet another young Dragon-type trainer with the same ambitions. Meanwhile, in your new hometown of Postwick, you befriended your neighbor with even wilder dreams. You believed that the three of you would rule Galar's Pokémon League and remain friends for life, but your fate turned out a bit more complicated than that. After spending a long time doing whatever you could to get away, you now found yourself returning to Galar and facing your bitter past that drove you to leave in the first place.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. A Long Way From Home

The etchings inside the Granite Cave never ceased to blow you away. You sat on the stone floor, charcoal between your fingers and sketchbook in your nondominant hand. You looked up at the large depiction of Groudon, Kyorge, and Rayquaza in awe and reverence as you tried your best to recreate them on the paper. Your Dragonite, Pluto, kept watch as you remained focused on the mural. As you took it all in, you were reminded of your friend back home. You took our your Rotom Phone, snapped a photo of the mural, and tapped on her contact before sending a text.

_**TODAY - 5:06 P.M.** _

_**(y/n):**_ _Hey girl, hope you're doing well! I miss home a lot, but I have to say that the artwork in Hoenn's a lot better than Galar_

You chuckled as you attached the picture of Granite Cave. A few minutes later, your phone buzzed. Looking down, you smiled at the response, albeit a bit surprised that she was actually awake given the time difference.

 _**Sonia:** _ _Hey, don't say that! The stow-on-side mural's a beaut!_

You saw that she was typing another message.

 _**Sonia:** Tha_ _t's so pretty though!! I've always wanted to go to Hoenn!_

You then received a notification from Shuppetchat from Sonia and tapped on it. Your phone displayed a selfie of her in her grandmother's lab, her Yamper by her side. You chuckled and called over Pluto. He turned around with a low groan and looked over your shoulder. You flashed the camera a grin and a peace sign, noticing some smudges of charcoal on your face. You sent the picture and got another text after Sonia opened it.

 _**Sonia:**_ _Aw, I miss Pluto! I miss you too :( when're you coming back to Galar??_

 **_(y/n):_** _Idk. I'm still not sure I'm ready to go back :/_

 **_Sonia:_** _Yeah I get that. If you change your mind though, we're starting a new League Challenge soon! Hop's gonna participate this season!_

Your heart skipped a beat. Hop? Little baby Hop? Only has a Wooloo Hop?

 _ **(y/n):** _ _No way! Leon's gotta be hyped!_

_**Sonia:** Oh my Arceus, he won't shut up about it. He's trying to get some starters for him and his friend to choose from._

Friend? Huh. You realized that it must be Gloria, a girl Hop's age who had moved to Postwick a few years after you did. Your thoughts then shifted to Leon and you let out a sigh as you leaned against the rough, rocky wall of the cave. Just picturing his eyes that shimmered like molten gold was enough to send your stomach into knots. Your phone buzzed again.

_**Sonia:** He misses you, btw. I know things were kinda weird before you left, but I don't think it bothers him anymore._

The first sentence made your face heat up. You silently thanked Arceus that no one was around to see you as red as a Magby. Now, you always knew he was going to miss you; you were his best friend, after all. Still, just having that validation from Sonia, knowing he's at the very least talked about the fact that he missed you, made your heart flutter against your ribcage. You quickly typed out another response, trying to keep it vague so you didn't end up spilling your guts.

_**(y/n):** I miss him too, but I'm just too busy to come home right now_

_**Sonia:** Yeah, I get it. I gotta go get some samples from the wild area but let's talk later, okay?_

You both said short goodbyes and you went back to sketching the mural before you. Pluto sat on the floor of the cave, playing with a wild Aron that had tottled his way. You smiled at the sight and flipped through other pages in your book. There was, of course, one of the Stow-on-Side Mural. You also had drawn the etchings inside the Sky Pillar, as well as the ruined structure of the Spear Pillar in Sinnoh. There were a few you had done in watercolors of the Ruins and Altars in Alola and the bizarre structures of Geosenge Town in the Kalos Region. As you flipped past drawings of Dragonspiral Tower, the Ruins of Alph, and the Cerulean Cave, you froze when you landed on a piece you had started, but left unfinished long ago.

The drawing portrayed a match between two trainers, simply silhouettes on a battlefield. Behind one stood a Charizard, emitting a powerful blast of flames from its maw. Behind the other was a Flygon, creating a sandstorm with the flap of its wings as it let out a ferocious roar. You had been in the process of drawing the trainers when your heart just couldn't take it anymore and forced you to stop. You took your phone back out and scrolled through your contacts list until you landed on Leon's name. You bit the inside of your cheek as you saw the photo attached to his profile. It was taken a year and a half ago, when you surprised him in Wyndon. You chuckled as you recalled how his face radiated joy even brighter than your Altaria's Dazzling Gleam.

 **_(y/n):_ ** _Hey Leon! I heard Hop's gonna take on the League this season and_

You deleted the message before you could even finish typing it out. You doubted he'd want to hear from you right now. It's not like the two of you were on bad terms. In fact, you spoke to him on the phone a few months ago. It wasn't much. He just needed to ask you a few questions about training his newly-evolved Dragapult. Still, with him being so busy as the Champion of the region with arguably the most publicized and least relaxed Pokémon League, you had learned long ago that he was usually too occupied with interviews or exhibition matches or other meetings to be bothered by a clingy childhood friend. You then scrolled further down your contact list until you reached a name that still made your eyes sting with tears, so it was just the letter R instead. You had to delete his picture, as well. It was just too much. Nevertheless, no matter how often you tried, you couldn't remove the contact itself.

After you finished studying the Granite Cave, somewhat satisfied with your sketch, you piled your belongings into your backpack and mounted Pluto. After waving goodbye to his new, Steel-type friend, he glided through the cavern until you reached the entrance. He then ascended high into the night sky, his wings beating in the wind as he sped towards Mossdeep City. You looked up at the stars glistening in the void above, the moonlight spilling on to your face as you deeply inhaled the fresh air. A flock of Swablu rushed past you, chirping and humming a melodious song that danced on the breeze. Giving Pluto a pat on the head, you remembered just how grateful you were to get away.

Eventually, he slowed down and descended back to the ground in front of the familiar, small cottage with a blood orange roof. You leapt off Pluto's back, inhaling the salty sea breeze. Through the window, you could see that the light was on, so that meant he was home. As you entered, you spotted Steven on the couch, eyes glued to the television. Hearing your footsteps, he turned around and gave you a gentle smile. You returned it as you slung your backpack off your shoulders and shut the door behind you and Pluto.

"Hey," he said. "Everything go okay? You were out awhile."

You nodded as you sat beside him on the sofa. "Yeah, I just can't help but get lost in there."

"I can't blame you," he chuckled.

"What're you watchin'?" you asked as a commercial for some brand of escape ropes played on the screen.

"Not sure," he said. "It's some exhibition match, but I don't know who's battling."

After a few more commercials, the logo for the Galar Pokémon League appeared in front of a cheering crowd. Your heart sank into your stomach. The camera panned to Leon, standing there in his glory with his Charizard.

 _"The ever-fantastic Leon still remains in the lead, though his Charizard isn't looking too hot,"_ an announcer said as the shot cut to the Champion's opponent.

Your heart fell from your stomach to the floor as your eyes widened. Standing there in his dumb hoodie with his dumb sweatband and dumb blue eyes and dumb fangs was the reason you ever ran in the first place.

_"The ferocious Dragon-type trainer, Raihan, has shown the might of h-"_

The name felt like a punch in the gut. By a Machamp. With all four fists. Immediately, Steven grabbed the remote and skipped to another channel.

"Sorry," he muttered.

When you decided to study in Hoenn, you were fortunate enough that Steven Stone offered you the spare bedroom in his home. You had only met the former Hoenn Champion a few times thanks to your brother, but quickly learned that he was a kind and generous person despite his quiet countenance and high-ranking status. Over the past year as housemates, you became close. He was one of the only people aside from Sonia who knew why you had to flee Galar.

"I really didn't know that it was-"

"It's fine," you assure. "I know you didn't."

Eventually Steven just put on the news channel as he went to go prepare a late dinner. Pluto took his spot on the couch and curled up next to you, prompting you to scratch him between the antennae. You chuckled as he got cozy. You then saw your brother's photograph on appear next to an anchor and quirk your brow. Usually Lance would give you a call whenever he did something newsworthy. This picture, though, was not like the normal ones of him. He did not look proud. On his face was neither a calm grin nor that signature stern-but-kind glint in his eyes.

_"This is breaking news. Esteemed former Indigo League Champion Lance has been taken into police custody after..."_

He looked tired. He looked bitter. He looked _cruel_. A frown stretched across his face and distorted his features. Bags gathered underneath bloodshot, unforgiving eyes. As the anchor's voice faded into static, Steven rushed over and leaned against the arm of the sofa. You were used to seeing your brother on the news. After all, he was one of the most powerful Champions ever. He helped thwart the evil plans of Team Rocket, as well as help stop Team Aqua and Team Magma. He was always seen helping Pokémon, helping others, saving the world. Lance was a hero, a legend, so what was this slander?

Your Rotom Phone buzzed and you saw your mother's name appear on the screen. You retreated to your bedroom, gripping the quilt on your mattress so tight, your knuckles turned white. She was hysterical as she told you what had happened. As it turned out, he had a hidden agenda buried beneath his constant acts of heroism, the smiles, the strength and nobleness for which he was known. His plan was to eradicate most human life in order to achieve true peace for Pokémon, a twisted utopia. As Steven entered your room and sat beside you, she continued to cry.

 _"Please come back home, (y/n),"_ she wept. _"I know you like living with Steven, but I'm scared you'll get dragged into this mess too. They already tried getting to Clair."_

You put the call on speaker and looked on Chatot. Sure enough, when you entered in your brother's name, as well as your cousin's, you found people tearing your whole family apart. After all, what was to be expected when someone of a revered lineage is suddenly revealed to have a twisted plan? Still, the comments got under your skin. You told your mother you would call her back soon and hung up. You put your head in your heads and Steven crossed his arms.

"I think she's right," he sighed. "You're more than welcome to stay here, but Galar's further away and the media wouldn't care as much, especially with their League Challenge coming up."

"The reporters in Galar are way more intense, though," you pointed out, looking up at the ceiling. "Arceus, you should've seen all the stuff they managed to write about me and Leon just because they saw us in the Wild Area together. They're like Vullabies, Steven."

"Yeah, but they'll be too busy paying attention to him and the rest of his League, especially this time of the year."

You sighed and shook your head. "I mean I guess, but it's not like I'll be in the spotlight here, either. I'm not a Gym Leader like Clair or a celebrity like Lance. I like to think I keep a pretty low profile."

"...You realize you're a well-known researcher, right?" Steven pointed out, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips. "Not only that, but you live with a former Champion."

You huffed in reluctant agreement. Steven was right. Between your own work and your friends and family, you were far from unknown. Against your better judgement, you let your curiosity get the best of you and typed your own name in the Chatot search bar. The story about Lance had only just broke, so there wasn't too much, but you certainly noticed a few people already talking bad about you.

"'Are we just gonna pretend like (y/n) hasn't been visiting disaster sites all over the world? Seems pretty sus to me. Looks like the whole family was in on this,'" you read aloud. "Oh, here's a colorful one from SlurpuffSweetie66: 'We should've known this family was trash when (y/n) hopped from Leon to Steven like a Lopunny. Hashtag champion slut.' Nice one, huh?"

You read the last few and felt your spirit sink deeper and deeper and tears welled in your eyes. Your ribcage tightened and you could feel your heartbeat in your throat. Steven pulled you into a hug.

"Look, you know what I think, but I'm leaving it up to you," he said.

After a moment of sobbing in his embrace, Steven went back to the kitchen. Though the smell of chicken and rice enticed you and made your stomach rumble, you felt too sick to your stomach to eat. You just burrowed yourself underneath your quilt like a Diglett and watched the insults pour in. You look at the clock app and see that it's about 4:30 A.M. in Galar. There was no way your mother would be getting any sleep tonight. You feel shame, guilt, and fear course through your veins as you worry what Sonia and Leon would think when they heard the news. You even worried about Raihan, who had spent years looking up to your brother.

You then thought about Steven. He was a great friend and you were thankful that even now, he still welcomed you with open arms. Still, people are already slandering your name. What was to stop them from bringing Steven into it, as well? You couldn't do that to him, not after everything he's done for both you and his region. Before calling your mother back, you sent another text to Sonia.

_**TODAY - 8:36 P.M.**_

_**(y/n):** _ _Hey so uhhh, I'm actually coming home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I kinda incorporated the manga version of Lance because I think it's pretty s i c k that they have an Elite Four member as a villain, for those who have only seen him in the games or anime. Anyways, this is my first Pokémon fic, so I appreciate any feedback you may have. Hope you enjoy it! :)


	2. Here's to Hoping

"This... _incident_ with Lance puts us all at risk," Chairman Rose explained, looking down at the long, mahogany table that stretched across the conference room. "The people of Kanto and Johto's perception of Pokémon Leagues have been ruined; they fear the Elite Four and even Gym Leaders now. What if other regions adopt this mindset, as well?"

From their plush, leather seats, the Gym Leaders stared at the Chairman in anticipation. The Champion, however, was a different story. His attention was set on his Rotom Phone as it hovered over his lap. It automatically scrolled through the same few hashtags on Chatot, Lance's mugshot and clogging the feed. The phone stopped on a particular post that made the Champion's vacant expression twist into a slight frown.

_**@camill_o_wisp:** it disgusts me to see other dragon trainers abuse their power! someone should take Lance’s pokémon away for good! Clair and (y/n) too! #Lancelled #ByeChamp_

If Leon wasn't mistaken, this was one of the trainers from the Hammerlocke Gym. Judging by her moderately high follower count and Dragon-Type symbol in her profile picture, that seemed to be the case. He went back to the post. There were a few thousand likes and reposts, lots of comments agreeing, too. Many of them focused on Clair, but a few mentioned that (y/n) was equally likely to be a threat, especially with her vast knowledge on powerful Legendary and Mythical Pokémon and various inter-regional connections. Leon bit the inside of cheek and let out a sharp exhale through his nose. Piers, who sat to the left of the Champion, took notice of this and lightly nudged him with his elbow. Leon looked up as Rose continued to ramble on.

"Now, we are very lucky. Compared to other regions, Galar certainly has the most publicized League. Our fans truly feel as though they know each and every one of you on a personal, so it'd take a lot to bring down that sense of trust and admiration we've established," the Chairman explained. "I think that the upcoming Gym Challenge is a perfect opportunity to build it further. We'll schedule you all for even more interviews, more promotions! We need to show Galar that they have nothing to fear."

Most of the Gym Leaders let out deep breaths. Leon's eyes widened a bit; there was no way he could juggle even _more_ photoshoots and talkshows. Raihan let out a dry chuckle.

"Is that really necessary?" the Dragon Tamer asked. "I mean, we don't need formal interviews. The others can all just get on my level and post online more. What better way to show our fans they know the 'real us' than streaming live from our homes?"

"That's a great idea, Raihan!" Rose said with a smile. "Starting today, I want you all to do at least one of these live programs a week! I'll have Oleana make up a schedule for you all."

The rest of the League turned to the Hammerlocke Leader with narrowed eyes, causing Raihan to shrug as a sheepish smirk graced his lips and his hands raised in surrender. Oleana typed away on her laptop as Rose continued his speech. Growing bored by the Chairman's repetition, Leon looked back to his phone; there was a text from Sonia.

_**TODAY - 11:27 A.M.** _

_**Sonia:** Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today if you're not busy, I have the afternoon off :)_

Leon smiled and typed up a response. The two agreed to meet at his apartment in Wyndon and order some takeout. Especially with all the buzz about Lance and Pokémon Leagues in general, he certainly wanted to avoid the public today. The Gym Leaders filtered out of the conference room, bidding the Chairman and his assistant goodbye in the process. As Leon followed suit, Rose placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leon, you said you're endorsing your brother this season, right?" he asked.

The Champion nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "His friend, too! Hop couldn't be more excited!"

Rose chuckled. "I bet he is! Well, I'm sure he'll be a fan-favorite; he's related to you after all, so I bet he'll be a talented trainer!"

Leon couldn't help but smile even wider at Rose's kind words. Just as he was about to respond, though, Rose spoke again.

"Leon, you really are this region's pride and joy," he said, voice turning more solemn. "Even at his peak, Lance never had what you have. Even Cynthia and Steven, two highly-respected Champions, didn't have a reign as powerful as yours. Diantha has a sizable following, but let's not kid ourselves, it's because of her movies, not her Pokémon."

Leon glanced around the room, unsure how to answer. His gaze landed on Oleana as she casted an icy glare in his direction. Rose 's grasp on the Champion's shoulder tightened.

"What I'm saying, Leon, is that this region really does need you," he said, leaning in just the slightest bit. "Make sure it stays that way."

The Champion found himself only able to nod in response, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. With that, Rose flashed Leon a grin, said a simple "goodbye" and left, Oleana right on his trail. Leon hesitated for a moment before leaving, as well. A familiar pair of navy-and-scarlet sneakers caught his attention as he entered the corridor. Looking up from the tile floor, golden eyes met aqua ones.

"What was that about?" Raihan asked, scrolling away on his phone.

"Beats me," sighed Leon as the two made their way to the elevator. "Guess he's just extra worried about Galar's undefeated champ!"

He let out a chuckle as Raihan let out a huff, shaking his head. They stepped into the elevator. As the doors shut, they found themselves alone. Leon pressed the bottom button and stared down at his reflection in the polished tile. Raihan put his phone away and looked at the Champion.

"Leon."

Leon glanced up from the floor and raised a brow, beckoning the Dragon Leader to continue. The elevator began its slow descend.

"You've been on Chatot all morning, even more than me. You were barely paying attention at the meeting," Raihan pondered, shifting his gaze to the buttons next to the door and leaning against the wall. "(y/n)..., you're worried about her, aren't you?"

Leon froze as his stomach churned and eyes widened. Raihan seldom let the girl's names fall from his lips. When he did, it was usually coated in a thin layer of venom. This time, however, it sounded as soft as a Cottonee it rolled off the Leader's tongue. Realizing the gentle tone in Raihan's voice, Leon let himself relax and took a deep breath.

"Well..., why wouldn't I be?" he muttered. "First her brother gets arrested and now people ."

"Yeah, it really does suck, doesn't it?" Raihan said, scratching the back of his neck. "Even I feel kinda bad for her."

"Yeah, I—"

" _But_ ," Raihan interrupted, looking back at Leon with furrowed eyebrows and hard eyes, "you can't be worryin' about her right now. Rose is worried about you for a reason. Not only are you Galar's poster boy, but... people knew about you two. If it gets out that you're still friends with her, the whole League's at stake."

Leon froze once more at the sternness in his friend's words before shaking his head. "Look, (y/n) _is_ my friend, though. I'm sorry, Raihan, but I'm going to worry; I can't help it. Besides, I doubt anyone would notice. It's not like I'd be seen out in public with her. She's all the way in Hoenn!"

Raihan looked down at the floor, muttering something about Leon being "too nice" as he crossed his arms. At that moment, the elevator came to a halt. Leon began to walk out as the doors opened, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing back, he saw a flash of determination in Raihan's teal eyes.

The Hammerlocke Leader scoffed. "Look, she already lives rent-free in my head. Just don't want her doing the same to yours."

Leon blinked as he stepped out of the elevator, watching Raihan tower over everyone else in the lobby as he exited the building. After a moment, he followed suit and released his Charizard from it's Pokéball once outside. The beast let out a content grumble as he allowed his trainer on his back. Leon gave him a gentle pat on the head as they began their ascent. Looking down at the interwoven streets of Wyndon, the Champion let out a deep breath and tightened his grip on Charizard the slightest bit. In just a few weeks, those very roads would be packed with fans and reporters. Hopefullyl, no one would even be thinking of (y/n) anymore.

After a couple of minutes, he spotted the balcony attached to his penthouse apartment. Charizard began to slow down as it gracefully landed next to the pristine, glass doors that led to the luxurious interior. Leon shrugged off his jacket, draping it over a chair as his other Pokémon rushed over to greet him. He let out a small laugh as his Haxorus nuzzled against him.

"Easy there, girl!" he said, petting her between the horns.

After he changed out of his button-up and into a sweatshirt, a bright chime echoed throughout the apartment. Leon emerged from his bedroom as his Mr. Rime pitter-pattered to the door, opening it to reveal Sonia. She greeted the Ice/Psychic-Type with a grin as she made her way inside, plastic bags in hand. Her Yamper dashed past her and immediately began playing with the the two Dreepy nestled inside the horns of the Champion's Dragapult.

"How'd the meeting go?" she asked as she fished two containers out of the bag. 

"Okay," Leon replied as he inhaled the spiced scent of curry and his mouth began to water. "The Chairman's worried. I get why, but he wants us to do more interviews and promotions and I'm just busy enough as it is."

Sonia frowned and crossed her arms as Leon began to space out a bit, the feeling of dread settling in. A faint veil of exhaustion already dulled his gilded eyes and she knew that whatever Rose had planned for him would only drag him down further. She was also positive that he had been spending all day thinking of (y/n), which definitely was taking a toll on his emotional state. She let out a gentle sigh and placed the containers on the kitchen table.

"Well, if there's one thing that'll take your mind off all that, it's some spicy coconut curry, right?"

"Huh?" Leon asked, snapping out of his trance before forcing a small grin on his lips. "Oh, of course!"

The two took their seats and dug in. They watched their Pokémon play together. Dragapult watched the two Dreepy with a protective glare as they chased Yamper around the couch. Haxorus and Rhyperior watched a cartoon on the TV. From the kitchen, Leon could make out Charizard taking a nap in his bedroom and Aegislash and Seismitoad lounging around on the balcony. Mr. Rime sat in the chair next to him, eying his curry.

"You're not getting any," chuckled Leon as he took another bite and looking at Sonia. "So, how've things been in Wedgehurst?"

"Uneventful," sighed Sonia, "well, until today. Some reporter came to the lab and asked if we were still working with (y/n)."

Leon nearly choked on his food as Raihan's words echoed in his mind. Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

Leon nodded as he swallowed. "Yeah, it's just that I..., well, I feel awful for (y/n). And Raihan..., he said something about our friendship putting the League at stake if people found out about it, that I shouldn't be too concerned about her."

Sonia scoffed, her usual sweet tone sharpening. "Of course he'd say that. It's _Raihan_. He just wants this whole thing to be over so he doesn't have to hear her name ever again."

"I don't think you're wrong, but he _did_ seem to feel bad for her, too," noted Leon. "I think he's being a bit dramatic, though. Like I told him, it's not like I'll be seeing her anytime soon, anyway! The press has no way of knowing we're friends!"

Sonia's lips turned down into a slight frown as she let out a strange noise. Leon leaned back in his chair and squinted at her as he took his next bite.

"...What is it?"

"So..., uh, actually..., there's something I should tell you," Sonia said, looking down at her meal.

"Hm?" Leon asked, mouth full, brow quirked, and only half-prepared for what the redhead said next.

"(y/n)'s coming back to Galar."

This time, Leon _actually_ choked.

* * *

Raihan liked the view from his Hammerlocke apartment. How could he not? It overlooked the castle town from a great height, but was still close enough for one to make out all of the beautiful brickwork that composed most of the city's exquisite buildings. He could get a good look at the natural splendor of the Wild Area on the horizon. Sunsets over his stadium were a sight to see, as well. He spent most weeknights unwinding on his balcony, taking it all in after a long day of training. However, tonight was an exception. Instead, the Gym Leader found himself curled up on his couch with his Flygon, eyes glued to his flat-screen television as a live press conference with the Indigo and Johto Leagues played.

_"Until we can find suitable replacements, we've decided that Pokémon Trainers of both Kanto and Johto will not be able to challenge their respective Elite Four or Champion."_

All sixteen Leaders, with the exception of Clair, were present, as well as Professor Oak, Professor Elm, and the three members of Johto's Elite Four who were not involved in Lance's plans. The man speaking was Blue, Leader of the Viridian City Gym and former Indigo League Champion. Raihan recognized his messy, auburn hair and the slight tone of arrogance that clung to every word he spoke. The swarm of reporters began asking questions as cameras clicked and flashed.

_"And how do you plan on choosing those replacements?"_ one reporter asked.

_"We're looking at former Champions from both our regions and others, but this isn't the long-term solution,"_ Lt. Surge responded, crossing his arms. _"It's just to get things up and running for now. Once we are able to function again, we'll hold a private tournament among ourselves and some others to determine the permanent successors."_

_"Former Champions? Will this include Red?"_

Raihan let out a small hum. Now _that_ would be interesting. The other League members gave wary looks, but Blue merely laughed.

_"I've tried getting in contact with him, but it doesn't seem likely."_

_"Will Clair be returning? Many think that she should be stripped of her Gym Leader title due to her relation to Lance."_

A woman with short, magenta pigtails sighed and nodded. _"Clair is currently taking a short break for personal reasons, but she will be coming back. The Johto League doesn't hold her responsible for her cousin's actions."_

_"And what about his sister?"_

Raihan froze, his grip on the arm of his leather couch tightening. The Leaders remained silent, puzzled by the question.

_"...What about her?"_ scoffed Blue. _"She's not even a Gym Trainer."_

_"No, but she is still a prolific researcher with strong ties to the Leagues and recognized Pokémon Professors. Some speculate that her studies on various Legendary Pokémon were conducted to try and harness the creatures for Lance's agenda, similar to criminal organizations such as Team Aqua or Team Flare."_

Now it was Raihan's turn to scoff. (y/n)? A secret criminal mastermind? Looking down at his phone, he typed her name into Chatot. His screen became flooded with insults and conspiracy theories about the girl. A feeling of disgust began to course through his veins.

Blue patted Oak on the shoulder. _"Why don't you take this one, Gramps?"_

The Professor nodded and cleared his throat. _"Much like the Johto League and Clair, my colleagues and I have no reason to stop associating Miss (y/n). These were her brother's mistakes, not hers. Her research has helped with many of our studies over the years and there's no reason for that to discontinue."_

There was some more chatter from the crowd as Raihan's eyes scanned his screen over and over again as he scrolled through post after post. Seeing her name everywhere made his heart race the slightest bit, but he was unable to stop himself.

_"This isn't the first time someone from your League's been a criminal. Do you realize how much this is putting the people of Kanto and Johto on edge?"_

 _"Well, I-"_ Blue started before getting interrupted by another person.

_"This goes beyond Kanto and Johto! Who's to say that other region's Leagues should be trusted, either?"_

Raihan looked up and groaned before shutting the TV off. Of course, not even a day after the news of Lance broke, Rose's predictions were right. He shut off his phone, slipping it in his pocket as he stood up. He made his way over to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of amber liquid from a shelf even he had to stretch to reach. Looking at his Flygon, he poured the drink into a small glass and raised it.

"Well, here's to hoping this never happens in Galar," he grumbled.

Flygon merely blinked as Raihan downed the liquid in a single gulp. He watched as his Trainer sauntered to the coat rack by the door and slid on his oversized sweatshirt.

"Why don't we go say hi to Piers?" he asked. "Think he has a show tonight."

Flygon let out an excited chirp as he stretched out his wings and rose to his feet. Before long, the two were soaring through the clear skies as the sun began to set behind the horizon. Raihan looked up at the rising moon and emerging stars that dotted the black void of night. He closed is eyes in frustration as the constellations began to spell out her name.

_'She's not worth it, Raihan,'_ he thought to himself as he began to hear the mind-numbing punk music coming from Spikemuth. _'She's not worth shit.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this update took longer than I expected. To be fair, I restarted this chapter a few different times because I wasn't sure how I should have it play out. Anyways, thank you all for the support I've gotten! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I hope you all are staying safe and I'll try to not be so slow next time :)


End file.
